Cowgirls Don't Cry
by farmgirl89
Summary: Charlie Weasley moves to America and has a family. A song-fic about him and his daughter. Warning: Character Death and abuse mentioned. Rated T to be safe.


**I don't own Charlie Weasley or any other Harry Potter related thingies. I also don't own the song **_**Cowgirls Don't Cry**_** those people would be Brooks and Dunn.**

Charlie Weasley sat up in his bed as the alarm blared next to his head. Next to him his wife Ashton stirred slightly. Charlie looked at his beautiful wife of five years, and began thinking of the first time he saw her.

After six years of training at the Carpathian Dragon Reserve and Preservation in Romania Charlie was given the opportunity to travel to the United States and study dragon in the north western U.S/Canadian border. Right after getting to the U.S. Charlie was sent to Glacier National Dragon Reserve located in north western Montana. The reserve had the last of the wild Northern Ice Dragons living there. He fell in love with the rugged terrain of the Rocky Mountains, he leaned to hunt and trap from the local Flathead Indians and several tribes in Canada. Not long after the arrived he was promoted to head field researcher/ dragon keeper. The small team of twelve that he commanded was all American and Canadian wizards, except one witch from the small town of Twodot Montana.

The first time Charlie saw Ashton he was in love. She loved the outdoors and dragons as much as he did. She was a homeschooled which who grew up on a ranch and had five wizard brothers. She was small for a dragon keeper but years of riding horses and roping steers had conditioned her small body well. Her hair was brown and long, usually held back in a sloppy ponytail that would stick out of a baseball cap that she usually wore. Her eyes where what caught Charlie's attention the most though, they were green, but with flecks of gold and brown in them, they caught the light and sparkled magically.

They first got to know each other when she offered to give Charlie horse riding lessons. He had never ridden anything but a broom and the idea of climbing on a horse thrilled him to no end. He remembered her laughing at him as he rode around the small ring grinning from ear to ear. In exchange for the riding lessons he taught her magic that she hadn't been taught. Somewhere between falling off horses and learning spells they fell in love. One year after he arrived at the Reserve he asked Ashton to marry him.

In Ashton's father's barn surrounded by family and friends they were married. Less than a year later they had their first child, a girl named Abbey. She was their pride and joy and Charlie's Cowgirl.

"Dad, come on!" Five year old Abbey said bouncing in to their room at the bright and early time of five a.m. "You said you would teach me to ride today!"

"Alright peanut, just a second please. Go get some jeans on and then go out to the barn." Charlie said as he and Ashton sat up.

Abbey ran out of the room. "She's defiantly got your morningness dear." Ashton said, kissing him on the cheek. "But I think you were right a pony was a good present, I've got one for you tool; I'm pregnant."

"Really!" Charlie said a grin breaking out on his face, on thing he loved more than dragons was being a dad. "That's wonderful! How long?"

"About two months." Ashton said around Charlie's kisses. "Now go teach that cowgirl of yours to ride."

Charlie smiled and got out of bed.

_Her daddy gave her, her first pony  
Then taught her to ride  
She climbed high in that saddle  
Fell I don't know how many times__  
__Taught her a lesson that she learned  
Maybe a little too well_

Charlie watched his daughter fall from the saddle again. The pony which Abbey had named Stardust wasn't very big but it was still a far fall for a five year old.

"Shh Abbey-girl." He soothed her. "Come on now cowgirls don't cry."

"Really." Abbey said sniffling. "Not ever?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever cried Daddy?"

"Once or twice, but your mother has never cried."

"Is Momma a cowgirl?"

"Yes she is."

"Then I'm never gonna cry Daddy."

"That's my cowgirl." Charlie whispered with tears in is eyes as he watched his cowgirl climb up and sit high in the saddle.

_Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are going to show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry_

Charlie watched as his cowgirl grew into a beautiful young cow woman. She had her mother's strength and her father's love of animals. She went hunting with them and by the age of seven had shot her first buck. She also went with him on long trips into the Reserve to count the few remaining Northern Ice Dragons. Abbey grew up fast with her brothers Andrew, Paul, Tyler and Josh right behind.

All too soon for Charlie he was walking his cowgirl down the isle towards Bryan Moore, a fellow dragon keepers son. Charlie stood in front of the church, unable to let go of his only daughter. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, it's ok." She whispered. "I'll be alright, remember cowgirls don't cry."

_She grew up  
She got married  
Never was quite right  
She wanted a house, a home and babies  
He started coming home late at night  
She didn't let him see it break her heart  
She didn't let him see her fall apart_

In his mind Charlie never did trust Bryan, he was a rogue dragon keeper, for the first year of their marriage he was backpacking all over northern Montana and Idaho and a good part of southern Canada. Charlie watched as his cowgirl followed him, he hated to see Abbey upset. Ever since she was little she had wanted to be a mom, and Charlie wanted nothing more than to see her get that. But just as he guessed Bryan soon started taking a liking to fire whiskey.

"Daddy," Abbey said quietly, tears in her voice. "I…..I think I'm pregnant. I….. don't want to tell Bryan…..he'll be mad at me."

"Come home cowgirl. Come home, we'll take care of you, don't worry baby. He won't hurt my Abbey-girl." Charlie said, silently swearing to kill the bastard that would hurt his cowgirl. "It'll be alright Abbey, cowgirls don't cry."

_'cause Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are goinna' show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry_

Charlie and Ashton smiled as they watched their granddaughter Bailey crawl around the floor of their house.

"I hope tonight goes good for her." Ashton said worriedly. Abbey was on her first date since Bailey was born and since she divorced Bryan.

Charlie put his arm around her and hugged her, "Don't be worried Justin's a good boy."

"I know, but she's still hurt from Bryan, I still can't believe I didn't see it. She never said anything to me."

"That's my fault honey, I taught her that cowgirls don't cry and I guess she learned it too well." Charlie sighed. He bent over and picked up Bailey and tossed the toddler into the air.

Fortunately, Justin was just what Abbey and Bailey needed, he loved both of them and before Bailey was two years old they were married and very much in love.

"Daddy, I did it." Abbey said one day.

"Did what Abbey-girl?"

"I got back up in the saddle." She said grinning.

"Yes you did." Charlie said smiling broadly. He was so proud of his daughter.

It broke his heart when she told them that they were moving to the Redwoods of northern California. Justin had been offered a job there studying the Redwood dragon. And of course Abbey and their kids, Bailey, Ryan, Eric, Sarah, and Laura were going with. He didn't want to say good-bye but he new he had to.

Tears were gleaming in both of their eyes as they stood next to a portkey that would take the family to the Redwood Dragon Rehabilitation Center.

"Daddy, don't cry." Abbey said hugging her father. "Cowboys don't cry."

"And neither do cowgirls." He said wiping a tear off of her face. "Don't worry Abbey-girl it's only a half-day's broom ride away."

Years went by and Charlie and Ashton flew as often as work would let them to visit their daughter, their sons had chosen to stay closer to home and work in Missoula Montana for the Wizarding Government Branch that was there.

Charlie was getting older and years of dragon keeping were taking their toll on him. After one particularly bad bought of dragon pox that rampaged the Reserve Charlie got sick. One night he woke up and told Ashton to call the kids. Andrew, Paul, Tyler and Josh got there right away but Abbey couldn't get there that fast.

_Phone rang early one morning  
Her momma's voice, she'd been crying  
Said it's your daddy, you need to come home  
This is it, I think he's dying  
She laid the phone down by his head  
The last words that he said_

Abbey took the phone and held it to her ear. She had never heard her mom cry, cowgirls don't cry, especially not her mom. But Abbey knew it was time, Charlie was sick and his body just couldn't fight the Dragon Pox. She wished she could leave but apperation was something, like her father that she never mastered. If she flew she would never make it in time and portkeys took too long to set up. She sobbed as her mom said: "Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Abbey-girl?"

"Hi daddy." Abbey tried to keep the tears from her voice.

"Hey now, cowgirls don't cry." His voice sounded weak. "Cowgirls don't cry."

_Cowgirl don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons in life show us all in time  
Too soon God lets you know why  
If you fall get right back on  
Good Lord calls everybody home  
Cowgirl don't cry_

"I love you Abbey. My cowgirl."

"I love you to Daddy."

**Well let me know what you think. I was board one night and heard this song and I got to thinking and well this is the product. Review if you would like ! ******


End file.
